


Jackie Welles x Male V stories

by FandomWriter101



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, My AUs, Sad, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWriter101/pseuds/FandomWriter101
Summary: We need more Jackie and Male V Fan fictions.
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles
Kudos: 35





	Jackie Welles x Male V stories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V has been dropping Hints to Jackie. But Jackie just think v is toying with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V is hsipanic.  
> Jackie and V will be Speaking in Spanish  
> AU where Jackie doesn't die  
> If you want to know what they are saying half the time. Use google translate!

Afterlife was chaotic as usual. People dancing, drinking, and feeling each other up. Jackie order about five rounds total tonight. V has being dropping hints all night that he likes Jackie, but Jackie seems Oblivous. "Jack, I'm going al bar to get something beber." V stood up from his seat. "Right on, hermano." Of couse he didn't care to go with him. Making his way to the bar, the music was getting into V's head. V couldn't help but turn to see Jackie looking at him but looking away quickly. V didn't think anything of it. Jackie usually teases him like that. Finally at the bar, the bartender turned his attention to V. 

"What can I get you?" "Mojito por favor." The tender nods and start working on V's drink. "You seem to be alone." V turned his head to see a random man looking at him. "Tristemente dude, tristemente." The tender slide V's drink to him. "Someone stood you up?" V turned his head to Jackie who was drinking shots. "Mas o menos." The man got off his chair to lean against the bar. "Shame they're missin out." The tall man winked at V. V's mind began to run. V was plotting. He wanted Jackie to regret being so oblivious. "You know **Hermoso** , you might be what I need ahora mismo." V lean foward to the man. "I like the sound of that." The man puts his hand on V's waist. "Got a name cutie?" "V." The man moved his hand up and down V's legs. V bit his lower lip.

The man moves his hand to V's chest. Small sighs came from V. "God, your gorgeous." V couldn't even think straight now. He wanted to make Jackie Pay. The man picked V of the bar stood and onto the bar. V was completely into it. The man pulled V's tank to off. The man's hands rubbed up and down V's lean body. V loved the feeling of hands on him. V glanced quickly at Jackie. Jackie was watching the whole thing with a somewhat angry expression. V brought back his gaze to the man. The man had his hands now on V's pecks. V's nipples was then pinched. V moan aload and slammed his body on the top of the bar. V was getting harder at the touch. The man handed V some shots. V down them both quickly. V wrapped his legs around the man.

This was V's chance. V pulled the mans face down to his. Pulling him down into a deep, sloppy kiss. "Couldn't controlarte a ti mismo, V." V and them look back to see Jackie standing there. "Aw Jackiiiiiee, vino a ver el show." The man stood up from V. "You must be the friend he was waiting for." Jackie was not in a happy mood from the seems. The man clearly saw that. "I'll take my leave then." The man walked away from the bar and into the crowd of people on the dance floor. Jackie looked at V. "What gran hombre, like what you ver?" Jackie was not happy. "You left me at the Cabina, **alone!** " Jackie's voice raised. "To be with a Hombre you don't even know!" **Dios** , you're not me padre." V was drunk as hell. "What's wrong with a little **divertido**?" V sat up to lean on his hands. 

"I can't te creo." Jackie now frustrated. "Just...... do what you want." Jackie was about to walk away. "You're just **Celoso**!" Jackie stopped dead in his tracks. V was leading him on. V wanted him to know how he felt. Jackie walked back and Punched V. So hard he fell of the bar. V was on the ground holding his nose. "Pendejo." Jackie was tearing up. "Maybe I was!" Thick red blood was coming from V's nose. "Stop toying me with, V." Jackie was crying. V was shocked to see Jackie cry. "Jackie..."

Jackie was now sobbing. He turned back around and walked to the exit of Afterlife. "Jackie!" V stood up and followed him out. Once out side the was no sign of him. V didn't want it to end like this."Jackie!" We walked away from the entrance. He want to comfort Jackie. "Jackie!" "Over ... here Pendejo." V turn to his right to see Jackie with his fist on the wall of Afterlife. Blood dripping from his hand "Jackie..." V walked to the spot next to him. "What do want, Asshole?" Jackie's voice was cracking. "Jackie, I didn't know you...." V sighs. "Me preocupo por ti, gilipollas." V didn't he cared that much. "I got all of the hints, but I thought you were joking around." V now felt more guilty than has ever had. "I though you were being oblivious, to my subtle flirting." Jackie looked up from the ground. "I guess we were both being estupido." V chuckled, making Jackie chuckles as well. "Lo **siento** , Jackie."

V looked down at the ground. Didn't want to the tears in his face. Jackie's hand went to V's chin. He lifted V's face to look at him. Jackie was moving closer to V. "Sorry for Puñetazos you." "I needed a Puñetazo." They were about 5 inches a way. They both leaned forward. Both hesitated. Then they press their lips together. V finally got what he wanted. The embrace of Jackie. Jackie wrapped his arms around V's waist. The movement of the mouths were in sync. V got a slight chill. He forgot to grab his shirt. But with Jackie around him nothing felt cold. Jackie's hands began to wander on V exposed torso. V let out quite muffled moans. They're gaze doesn't break from each other. "Maravilloso." Jackie's voice was quiet. "Jackie, **I love you**." Jackie eyes started to tear up again. Jackie then slammed their mouths together. 

V's arms wrapped around Jackie's neck. Jackie's lips moved to V's neck. V's body was tingling at the feeling. |Is this what true love feels like|. B's thoughts were simple. Jackie was going lower. "Jack.." Lower and lower down to his waistband. V was getting warmer by the second. Jackie began sucking on his skin. V gave out a soft moan. Jackie was wanting V to know he was his. "I'm feeling Caliente, Jackie." Jackie stopped to look at his work. "That's el bien." Jackie's voice now deeper. "Want to get warmer?


End file.
